100 Themes!
by Kimiko Misaragi
Summary: My one hundred themes challenge, variation four! Enjoy!
1. Life

Hey guys. I'm doing the 100 Themes challenge, variation four, with characters from all of my favorite animes! I'm going to start with number one, because it's against the TOS to have just an author's note as a chapter… :D So… here's the list, and I'll start with the story!

1. Life2. Youth3. Content4. Change5. Dreams6. Pessimistic7. Pirate8. Novel9. Doom10. Garden11. Sadness12. Confusion13. Freedom14. Inevitable15. Idle16. Vampires17. Convention18. Roleplaying19. Skull20. Pain21. Joy22. Time23. Warmth24. Voodoo25. Insomnia26. Solitude27. Zombies28. Heaven29. Evil30. Weary31. Candyland32. Robot33. Old-school34. Puppets35. Flight36. Movie37. What if...38. Batman39. Dance40. O RLY???41. Play42. Uh-oh...43. Duel44. Sound Effect45. Caption46. Photo47. Pants48. Red49. Fiesta50. Percent51. Soap Opera52. Underwear53. Stress54. Froof55. Mutation56. Skeleton57. Rock58. Lies59. Ninja60. Message61. Bugs62. Effort63. Bandaid64. WRYYYY65. Imaginary66. Fly Me to the Moon67. Discovery68. What?69. Adhesive70. Underworld71. KAWAII DESU72. Mecha73. Random74. Video Game75. Crisis76. Insanity77. Ice78. Working Hard79. Hardly Working80. Sandwich81. Clone82. Clumsy83. Keyboard84. Hope85. Song86. Surprise87. Cursed88. Awesomeness89. Internet90. Fire91. Orange92. Love93. Annoyance94. Misunderstanding95. Fantasia96. Puppy97. Lost98. Pie99. Fate100. Death

100 Themes Challenge Number One! Life (just a little drabble :D)

Hinata grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the tv on, hoping it would banish her boredom. The news was on, and she couldn't find anything else, so she kept it on.

"A twenty year old man by the name of Toshie Makazawa was found dead on the side of a road in the Sand Village today," Shizune reported. "He had two broken ribs, both broken arms and legs, and a huge gash in his head. Lady Tsunade says that he appears to have been hit by a car."

Hinata sighed. "I'm so lucky to be alive," she murmured.

A/N: Ok, it's just a little drabble… sorry, but I don't have much time. My sister's gonna kick me off the computer… Haha (I love you chloe) I feel so bad that the author's note is longer than the story… L … until next time, folks!! :D


	2. Youth

2. Youth

A/N: Haha just guess who I'm using for this one!! Easy, right? On with the story!

"Hina-chan! Wake up, my youthful lavender!"

Hinata opened her sleepy eyes to her husband's cheerful voice, just like she did every other morning. "Coming, Lee!" she called back with as much strength as she could muster. She got out of bed and slipped on the clothes that Lee had set out for her; her own green jumpsuit. She'd grown accustomed to the odd outfit, so she didn't mind wearing them each day.

Lee was waiting for her outside their humble home beside the ramen shop. "You look very youthful today, my love!" he cried, wrapping his arms around Hinata. He pecked her on the cheek affectionately.

Hinata smiled. She knew Lee's love was pure; she never doubted it for one second. "So do you, my green beast," she giggled.

"Let us go and train, Hinata!" Lee grinned, giving Hinata his 'nice guy' pose. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the training field.

At the training field, Gai was doing one-armed pushups. He looked up when he saw Lee and Hinata arrive. "Youthful students!! Welcome! Let us do some one-armed pushups, and then do some nice Gai poses!!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Hinata and Lee replied in unison, getting down on their hands and knees. They began their one-armed pushups.

Hinata did as many pushups as she could. She had to admit, training with Gai-sensei and Lee had its benefits. Before she had married Lee, she could never do even a single one-armed pushup. Now, she could do at least 30 in fifteen seconds.

"Hinata! You may stop now!" Lee said, crawling over to Hinata.

Gratefully, Hinata flopped onto her back, panting. "Great job, Lee," she gasped.

"You know what, you two? You are the most youthful students in this entire village," Gai grinned. "Let's go and get some ramen to celebrate."

"Yes sir!!"

------

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! :3


	3. Content

3. Content

A/N: Ok, well, I'm a little confused about this one. I don't know which kind of content it means… so I'm gonna do it how I want. Watch Team 7 discover the wonders of fan fiction. Enjoy!!

"Sasuke-kun!! Click on it!!"

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke!!"

It was a stormy day, and Kakashi had cancelled training for the day… so Naruto decided that the team should spend the day together. Sakura agreed, but Sasuke didn't, but he went anyway.

Sakura had heard of a website called , and wanted to check it out… and they found the Naruto section. Sakura spotted a fan fiction called, "Forbidden Love," which was a SasuSaku fanfic. When Sakura saw that, she squealed. "Please, Sasuke?"

"Eww! No!!" Naruto complained. "It says, 'Mature Content'! I don't wanna read that crap!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said, smacking Naruto in the back of the head. She reached over Sasuke and clicked on the story title. She squealed in anticipation.

"Sasuke held Sakura tightly. 'I love you, Sakura,' he said.

"'I love you too, Sasuke,' Sakura replied," Sakura read aloud. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke!!"

"Oh!! AAAHH!! Oh my Kami!!!" Naruto cried, covering his bleeding nose. "Sakura, don't read this!"

Sasuke smirked. "I guess he found the 'mature content'."

"Shut up, teme!!" Naruto cried, dashing out of the room and into the bathroom.

Sakura read on, feeling her nose starting to bleed. "Wow…"

Sasuke clicked on the 'x' on the top of the screen. "Time to leave."

---

A/N: Bahaha! Poor Naruto… Haha. By the way, I do not support SasuSaku. At all! And I figured it would be funny… sorry it's so short. It's hard to elaborate on this kind of thing… Haha please R&R!


End file.
